Compartiendo demonios
by Alone Darko
Summary: Armin Arlert es un chico que es excluido por ser brillante, es el objeto de bromas y burlas de sus companeros pero todo cambia cuando se encuentra con Bertholdt, lo ayudara a salir adelante? o lo undira mas en el abismo?


¿Por qué a mí? Esa pregunta rondaba la mente de Armin Arlert, escondido en el agujero de un gran árbol mientras lloraba descontroladamente. Sus brazos llenos de moretones sostenían sus piernas haciéndose puños alrededor de aquel pantalón azul marino que se encontraba sucio y mojado.

Todo el dolor había comenzado cuando tuvo que mudarse de su país natal Inglaterra, como todos los chicos nuevos era el centro de atención y rumores misteriosos para hacer su vida más interesante, pero Armin tenía un don, uno que desde el momento en que sus nuevos compañeros lo supieron a mitad de clase de historia, se había convertido en su perdición. Era un chico brillante, un prodigio con una capacidad de deducción más que sobresaliente.

Así como todos los genios incomprendidos, Armin se ganó el odio y celos de todos sus compañeros lo cual lo excluyo haciéndole quedar completamente solo. Además le gano bromas y desplantes, al principio eran eso, simples bromas, sonidos de flatulencias cuando se sentaba o risas y mensajes ofensivos, pero poco a poco iban subiendo de tono, desde esconderle su mochila hasta dejar comida putrefacta en su casillero y por último, la agresión física, no había día en que Armin no fuera golpeado.

Hoy había sido más de lo que podía soportar, sus compañeros habían tomado su ropa y metido al basurero de los desperdicios del almuerzo mientras el tomaba un baño después de la clase de educación física, le gravaron desnudo y se burlaron de su menudo cuerpo para después hacerle vestirse con esa sucia y olorosa ropa. Toda la clase estaba ahí riéndose a carcajadas de él y sin poder soportarlo más salió corriendo para esconderse en uno de los árboles de aquel campus.

La escuela donde estudiaba era enorme, había alumnos desde secundaria hasta los universitarios. Armin estudiaba el segundo año de preparatoria y el edificio donde estudiaba quedaba estratégicamente colocado, la salida y el pequeño lago que servía de distracción (usado más que nada por los universitarios) estaba a unos metros.

Armin se ocultó en aquel lago. Lo había recorrido hace unos meses y se había encontrado aquel árbol que le servía de refugio para leer o comer sin ser molestado y ahora lo protegía de las burlas dándole el consuelo que necesitaba y la liberad de llorar.

Lloraba descontroladamente hasta que escucho unos pasos y cubrió su boca rápidamente para tratar de callar los sollozos y no ser descubierto.

-¿Hola, hay alguien aquí?- Una voz gruesa se escuchó y Armin dejo de respirar del miedo.

-¿Hola?- repitió la voz, sonaba confundida, pero Armin no pudo notarlo por lo asustado que se encontraba. Escucho los pasos alejarse y pude volver a respirar pero al mover su cuerpo una rama que se encontraba en el suelo se partió creando un ruido seco. Contuvo la respiración de nuevo y escucho atentamente esperando a algo o más bien a alguien pero, no sucedió así que se tranquilizó y suspiro.

-¡Te encontré!- dijo la voz asomando la cabeza por el agujero y asustando a Armin.

-¡AHHHH!- grito y se arrincono en la corteza del árbol. Se tranquilizó al ver que el chico no intento nada y pudo darse el lujo de observarlo.

Cabello negro, ojos olivas, piel acaramelada, le sonreía y su cuerpo se mostraba relajado, inclinado sobre el hoyo del árbol se veía como un titán y cubría toda la entrada impidiéndole a Armin escapar.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte- susurro y le sonrió. El chico se dio cuenta del estado deplorable en el que Armin se encontraba, sus moretones, el cabello rubio enmarañado y escurriendo agua. El chico hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no apartarse o vomitar del mal olor que la ropa del rubio desprendía. -¿Qué te paso?- pregunto curioso.

-¡Nada!- respondió rápido y asustado, la última vez que había contado a otro alumno termino golpeado hasta el punto de perder la conciencia.

-Mientes- fue la respuesta del joven. –No estarías llorando si no fuera nada además ese olor no lo soportaras al menos que fuera realmente necesario o un hippie y puedo deducir que la segunda no es. Anda, cuéntame, te prometo no decírselo a nadie- le sonrió pero Armin estaba inseguro. Al ver esto el chico se sentó frente al agujero y extendió su mano. –Mi nombre es Bertholdt Fubar, ¿y tú eres…?-

Armin observo la mano del chico para después su sonrisa y sus ojos y lentamente soltó su pantalón y correspondió el saludo.

-Armin Arlert…- susurro con la voz quebrada por los sollozos.

-Es un gusto conocerte Armin, ¿de qué grado eres?- pregunto sin soltar la mano del chico. Armin pudo sentir su calor a través de su mano y eso lo hacía sentir de alguna manera seguro, así que por primera vez en muchos meses se sintió relajado y confiado.

-El gusto es mío… soy de segundo de preparatoria... ¿Y usted? –pregunto cohibido, tenía mucho que no hablaba con alguien sin recibir insultos.

-No, no me hables de usted, solo soy unos años mayor –rio y soltó la mano de Armin- Estoy en segundo de Universidad –suspiro- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes clase libre?- Armin volvió a tensarse y se hizo bolita sobre el mismo. Bertholdt suspiro y se rasco la cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece si buscamos algo limpio para que uses y después te invito a desayunar? –le sonrió esperando que aceptara su invitación. Armin acepto y decidió acompañarlo, por alguna razón se sentía seguro al lado de Bertholdt y creía que podía confiar en él, además de que necesitaba un amigo ahora más que nunca.

Entraron a una bodega donde solían guardar las cosas de mantenimiento, ubicada en la parte trasera de la universidad, Bertholdt abrió una de las gavetas y saco un uniforme de preparatoria, algo viejo pero limpio. –Te esperare afuera para que puedas cambiarte- dicho esto salió de la bodega quedándose recargado en la puerta hasta que Armin salió vestido. El uniforme le quedaba algo grande pero nada exagerado. Ambos chicos salieron de la escuela y fueron a desayunar a una pequeña cafetería, ambos hablaron de sus vidas, Armin descubrió que Bertholdt estudiaba Historia y Literatura y que llevaba toda su vida en esa escuela por lo cual conocía a la mayoría de los maestros. En cambio Armin le conto que empezando el año se había mudado a vivir con su abuelo y que había tenido que aprender muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, no hablaron más sobre lo que había hecho llorar a Armin. Pasada una hora ambos regresaron.

Armin entro al edificio de preparatoria y cuando estaba por subir las escaleras la pesadilla apareció de nuevo, esperándolo estaban todos sus compañeros hombres dispuestos a molestarlo.

-Vaya, vaya, así que estas vivo- dijo uno con tono decepcionado. –creí que te habías lanzado de la azotea o arcado con tu olorosa ropa- Armin suspiro y se armó de valor.

-No me importa lo que piensen, y ya me canse de que me estén molestando, búsquense a otra persona para hacerle la vida imposible, o mejor aún, aprovechen ese tiempo para dedicarlo a la escuela- Camino a paso rápido pero el tipo furioso lo tomo de los cabellos haciendo que quedara hincado-

-¿Así que muy macho?- sonrió de manera superior y alzo su puño para golpearlo. Armin cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero al cabo de unos minutos los abrió sorprendiéndose.

-Te doy tres segundos para que lo sueltes- Ahí estaba Bertholdt, sosteniendo el brazo del tipo, se podía ver que estaba aplicando fuerza pues el puño del compañero de Armin se estaba poniendo morado. Una vez más había aparecido, Armin no cabía en la sorpresa, pues era la segunda vez en un día que ese chico le ayudaba, pero... ¿Por qué?


End file.
